Breath After Breath
"Breath After Breath" is a song by Duran Duran, released on ''The Wedding Album'' by Capitol-EMI on 23 February 1993. About the song Written by Duran Duran and Milton Nascimento, the song has a Latin feel, which opens with keyboards and le Bon's ballady lyrics. The track then has a segue into a Spanish-like guitar sound that is eventually followed by some vocals in Portuguese. Milton Nascimento came to work with Duran Duran through his friendship with Warren Cuccurullo, and eventually performed the song with the band at the Veléz Stadium show during ''An Acoustic Evening With Duran Duran Tour'' in 1993. This performance was filmed in prospect to release the track as a single in Brazil. About the video The promotional video for "Breath After Breath" was directed by Keith Ward using live footage from the Veléz Stadium show and further filming mostly shoot at the Iguazu Falls, located between Brazil and Argentina. Ward remembered: "I got the call to shoot this clip with them in Buenos Aires, Argentina. The guys were the greatest to work with. Simon gave a big bear hug when we first met, and Nick quietly offered introspective conversation between takes. John Taylor was the first to hint at anyone making a movie version of the book Clockers. They were all consummate professionals, as well as perfect characters. In the video, the waterfalls behind Simon are the largest in the world...Iguazu Falls. And yes, that's Milton Nascimento wearing a Miles Davis t-shirt whilst singing in Portugese!". The video also features Mayko Cuccurullo, Warren's adopted son. Other appearances Albums: *''Extraordinary World'' *''Working for the Skin Trade'' *''Obsession And Corruption'' *''Exposed'' *''Fiesta!'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Milton Nascimento - vocals *Vinnie Colaiuta - drums *Bosco - percussion Lyrics Breath after breath. Ama! Breath after breath. Dança! Every day I wake up in this room and I don't know Where I come from, where I'm going to then I hear the voice Senhora musa da paz Me abraça, me carrega no teu andor Dormir no colo da dor Amiga, Arrasa! A tua mão desenhou O sonho na areia Agora entrega de vez meu rumo E vida From where I stand The truth isn't black and white Alone we live and die We love and fight Breath after breath we carry this mortal coil Safe for tomorrow Do I dare, oh do I dare follow through the message my whole body hears Beating on my heart like a feather beating of a moment 'til I disappear Diga uma palavra alegre Manda um recado, que seja agora Faz o mundo ficar novo E dançar no colo do tal de amor From where I stand The truth isn't black and white Alone we live and die We love and fight Breath after breath we carry this mortal coil Circles in sand are washed out into the sea Just as we slip on through to eternity Breath after breath we carry this mortal coil Safe for tomorrow Diga uma palavra, cara Bem alegre Corre, manda logo um recado Me abraça Faz um clima doce Me arrepia! Chega de sufoco! Me põe louco! Me faz diamante Teu amante Dança ao som do vento Me ensina Basta de sufoco Não faz jogo (repeat until fade) A flame of love is burning Always The song is of the planets oh ooooooooo The dance is to the rhythm of rain Where everyone is coming from Is coming to And birth is just a breath after breath You are my kind, you are my kind mmm oh oh you are my kind, you are my child See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:The Wedding Album singles